1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a magnetic sensor for detecting a magnetic-field vector component oriented in an out-of-plane direction of the substrate, such as the Z direction, using a simple method. The present invention is also directed to a mobile information terminal apparatus including such a magnetic sensor.
2. Description of the Related Art
Patent Document 1 is an example of this kind of conventional technology. According to the apparatus disclosed in Patent Document 1, in a GMR device, a permalloy thin film and the like are disposed on a sloping surface of an anisotropic etched Si substrate so that a magnetic field component in the Z direction is detected. Using this structure together with another sensor disposed on the plane surface of the substrate, the disclosed apparatus is able to detect magnetic field strength in three-axis directions (the X, Y and Z directions)    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. 2004-354182
According to the technology of Patent Document 1, a sensor unit needs to be provided on a sloping surface in order to detect a magnetic-field vector component oriented in an out-of-plane direction, such as the Z direction. However, for manufacturing reasons, the performance of a magnetoresistive device is severely affected by the flatness and smoothness of the sloping surface. Therefore, the conventional technology requires a manufacturing method allowing the substrate to have a sloping surface in excellent condition, and also leaves many problems in terms of the device formation on the sloping surface. Thus, it is difficult to provide a favorable magnetic sensor according to the conventional technology.